


That's Not Technically A Bromance

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Based on a Tumblr Post, Drabble, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "And you had sex how many times? Hmm. Yeah, that's not technically a bromance."





	That's Not Technically A Bromance

Rhodey walked inside, instantly wrapped in the warmth of the restaurant and the smell of freshly baked bread. He looked around, a waitress walking over to him asking if he'd like a table.

"I'm looking for a friend who's already here. Brown hair, about yay tall." He replied easily, moving his hand so it was at his hip showing how tall Tony was. The waitress simply pointed at the small boy who was typing on his computer like he had discovered the answer to life and needed to get it all down before he forgot it.

"Hi," Rhodey said, sliding into the booth and startling Tony.

"Oh, Hi Rhodey. Give me three more seconds before human interaction. I already ordered your coffee." Tony replied, still typing and only glancing up when Rhodey first sat down. When he finally did look up, it was after he put his computer, and almost immediately the two were given there coffee.

"So, why exactly did you want to meet in person? And in public? You hate talking about personal stuff in public." Rhodey asked, slightly suspicious and borderline worried.

"Okay, so you know my new roomm-"

"Roommate? Did he do something to you? I swear to god I'll-"

"Rhodey calm down!" Tony quickly said after being cut off. "He didn't do anything, I just, please don't cut me off again. We are in public, and I don't want to scream this." He finished, glancing around and looking at the couple of people who were staring at the two.

"Okay." Rhodey said in a still angry tone, folding his arm, no longer touching his coffee, obviously upset with the fact someone might have hurt Tony.

"Steve didn't do anything I didn't want okay? But, we were hanging out, and maybe slightly tipsy, and then, we accidentally, maybe, kinda had sex. And now I'm scared to go back because I don't want to fuck up our bromance."

"You had sex how many times?" Rhodey asked, not really wanting to know the answer. Tony leaned in closer to the table and whispered to Rhodey, who immediately jumped back with a look of disgust on his face.

"Yeah, that's technically not a bromance." Rhodey's face scrunched up as he started involuntarily picturing it. 


End file.
